1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device, an electronic device, and a manufacturing method of electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
As the above described electro-optic device, for example, there is an active matrix liquid crystal display in which a thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a switching element for pixels.
In this liquid crystal display, a pixel circuit which includes a thin film transistor, and a variety of wirings, electric capacitors, or the like, which are connected to the thin film transistor, or a peripheral circuit thereof is formed on a substrate.
As a configuration of the above pixel circuit, a liquid crystal display is disclosed in JP-A-7-128685, in which a light shielding black matrix is arranged between a pixel electrode and a source line layer through an interlayer insulating film on an active matrix substrate, shields the source line by applying a specific potential, and forms a storage capacitor with the pixel electrode.
According to the liquid crystal display, it is possible to reduce crosstalk due to the potential of the source line, to have a large pixel retention capacitor, and to realize a high aperture ratio, by shielding the source line using the black matrix.
However, in the liquid crystal display in JP-A-7-128685, a step occurs at a portion which is overlapped with the black matrix in the pixel electrode, that is, a portion where the pixel retention capacitor is configured, and there is a problem in that an uneven display may occur by a disorder of an orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in the step portion.